


I Have a Friend Who Studies the Stars

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: A Boy And His Angel - Feathers and Legs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Astronomy, Banter, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Philosophy, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: "... Venus and Mars are all right tonight" ~ Paul McCartneyThe great conjunction of Jupiter and Saturn as witnessed by a human and an angel
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: A Boy And His Angel - Feathers and Legs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030632
Kudos: 12





	I Have a Friend Who Studies the Stars

_"Look at the stars, so far away...."_

The thermostat is hitting just above freezing and the finale of the Great Conjunction is happening. Michael knows of this without watching the news, without hearing from anyone's lips; he is attuned to the shifts of stars and planets as if the fires of their creation exist within him still. As they must, they do.

It's as cold in the dark as it was at the beginning of creation, when or before his Father made the earth and subsequently had them all create the stars - Lucifer fashioned the brightest, Gabriel the hottest; created of course with winks and eyebrow wags and Raphael would sigh and fashion the first neutron star. 

Black hole, densest of energy that sucked even light away, that caused pauses on creating - Gabriel and Lucifer had thrown projectiles of matter at each other only for them to explode and spin in orbit around and between two celestial bodies "Earth shouldn't be alone," was suggested. "May be the first but oughtn't be the last."

"... Wasn't the Sun there first, big bro?" Gabriel, floating upside down, called out. And Michael caught Lucifer's eye as the ruddy light of that star lit his features in a manic way, lighting up from under as his lips stretched into a grin that shivered through Michael in intensity.

He was startled, then, or rather noted the nebula Raphael created instantly afterwards, the way Gabriel's eyes followed his and Lucifer's tracks as both unfurled their wings and opened all of their eyes, fashioning other bodies almost akin to Earth's, but of gas from the Sun and ice from the piercing comets that their little brother launched.

Burning too close, half hot and cold, frigid and flaming, warring with one another in the same body of stone; a fully gaseous second (and a shriek of laughter about it from Gabe) before the others - red planet, enormous giant, whirling rings, fathomless depths of swirling blue green... All were conjured up by them, their fingers on a whim, and yet were and are so much more than all, than any.

It seems as if so much time has passed, and at the same time as if twere yesterday; the inception of the celestial bodies on this plane, and their inexorable pace, dancing in orbital rings to pass and stretch, wobble and bend far, pass close. 

Over eons, the two largest in the sky only pass close in arc minutes as an arm with the size of a coin; a human measurement akin in some manner to the philosophical question of how many angels can dance upon the head of a pin? Such a query means not as much as what this conjunction of greats intersecting with one another's spaces represents; that the heavenly cycles are what is constant and consistent over millennia. These bodies, these planets and the stars that twinkle among, encompass a timeframe so vast and unending that the oldest angel can look back upon moments with his brothers fondly.

Without the future fate of their relationship getting in the way.

***

Yet now, so many eons have passed before this night. The last conjunction was eight hundred years ago, and a life on Earth passes in the blink of an eye in comparison to that. Yet with the expanse of astronomical time-frames, the archangel Michael has the benefit of sight. Of the contentment of bundling up with a human being who has never seen this particular sight; who is in awe of science and has a love of medicine, yet holds nothing preconceived of this particular night.

They had watched the past few, two bodies in the celestial plane shifting towards each other, inexorable, Michael had said; their path must meet. It is the way of things, the natural order. _Your Father's law?_ he had been asked, with a wry twist to the mouth; yet recalling the creation of these planets from hunks of ice and specks of dust, of gas and fiery flame, all coalescing and then expanding, a finite space growing ever closer to the infinite, expanding beyond knowledge and time and thought; even beyond what created it.

Ever beyond.

And Michael, standing beside a being whose life is but a flash like a shooting star, yet thousands of times as brilliant to his eye, feels the tug of time that takes his thoughts and sends them spinning.

Yet the intake of breath and wide joyous gaze, clench of an arm, of fingers of flesh and blood and bone cinching tightly around him, this body that is in fact his own and feels each and every sensation as if the first when born anew; and yet even more wonderful than the fires of creation or the sight of this phenomenon is the warmth in Michael's heart that beams throughout his being. 

The surety that, after all the time he's spent upon and above this world, here and now, with this human is he, nestled into his side; and as stark and indelible as Jupiter and Saturn's light is his conviction that, yes - 

In this moment of time, with this companion, in this place - Michael is meant to be.

_"We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe. Why don't you stay?"_

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the great conjunction of Jupiter and Saturn on this winter solstice, 21 December 2020.
> 
> I'm a sucker for astronomy, and I'd like to think the four archangels could've had quite a time if they were together creating planets and stars.
> 
> Michael feeling truly content for the last time when making the solar system versus viewing this present phenomenon with Adam is my thought. Probably angsty but at least he's currently with someone who appreciates it. (And him, of course!)
> 
> I can't get out of this archangel's head apparently. Hope you enjoyed this, comments are appreciated.
> 
> Title and lyric quote in the summary are both from the song "Venus and Mars" sung by Paul McCartney and Wings, and the italicized quotes at the start and end of the piece are both from "We've Got Tonight" by Bob Seger


End file.
